


Tit for Tat

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Sexting, Text Messages, Tumblr Prompts, rumbelle prompts, sending nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: A monthly rumbelling September prompt Smut: Sexting/sending nudesAn accidental text message leads to not so accidental naughty texting,





	Tit for Tat

After spending the day in Boston. shopping for the perfect Red micro mini bikini.Belle and Ruby returned home and sat down to a corner booth in the diner.

"I'm starving, I think I can go for some cheese fries." Ruby said with a wide toothy smile.

"You sure about that,Belle giggled. I mean with that itty bitty bikini you just bought.I'm not so sure about fried greasy food at the moment." 

"Live today, diet tomorrow."   
Ruby shrugged.

"Besides, were not leaving for like another 2-weeks." Ruby added.

"Well in that case, better make it a large order." Belle replied with a smirk.

"gotcha, hay let me see your phone.   
i wanna text Anna and Elsa to meet us here." Ruby said grabbing Belle's phone off the table.

"Why not your phone? Belle asked.

"Because Anna isn't exactly answering my texts at the moment, so..Ruby paused while reading through Belle's contacts.

"Ruby." Belle rolled her eyes at her mouthy best friend.

"What, why do you automatically assume that it's my fault! Ruby retorted.

"Because it usually is! Belle shot back.

"Hay, why do you have a text chat with Mr. gold? Ruby asked.

"Oh that, that's from this winter when we were having that heating problem."   
Belle explained.

"Hay how do think Mr. I have a stick permanently up my butt! would react if you sent him a racy text? Ruby asked with a wicked smile.

"Don't you dare! Belle quickly retorted.

"Well don't wig out me,I'm just kidding.gees can't anyone take a joke around here." Ruby said whining.

"Well speak of the Ice Queen! Ruby said as Anna and Elsa walked into the diner.

Belle enthusiastically waved her hand in the air gesturing for them to sit down with them.

As Anna and Elsa sat down in their booth Belle snatched her phone back from Ruby and put it away in her purse. 

Later that night Belle stood in front of her bathroom mirror.anxiously fidgeting with her new itty bitty.teeny weeny crochet micro mini bikini. trying to get the right angle to see just how much of her butt is out there,in this flimsy swimsuit.shaking her head unhappy with the shocking amount of skin on display.Belle decides to take a few pictures with her cellphone and send them to her bestie for a second opinion.

After a few minutes her cellphone bings with an reply.Belle eagerly reads the text message. [ lovely ]

Belle stared dumbfounded at the text.it was from Mr. gold! She had accidentally sent her butt pic to Mr. gold! flabbergasted she just stared at her phone.how! how in the Hell had she made such a stupid mistake! Then to her utter amazement Mr. gold sent a pic in return! A picture of his blue silk boxers.

[ tit for tat ] he texted.

Belle giggled feeling oddly relieved. staring at the out of the ordinary picture of Mr.gold in his unmentionables.biting on her bottom lip debiting..

Deciding to be brave and maybe a little bit reckless.Belle took another picture of herself in the skimpy swimsuit.this time a full body shot.

After waiting for a few minutes with No reply from him.to her dismay.she suddenly felt self conscious when Mr.gold finally sent a reply.

He sent another picture of his tented boxers.showing his obvious erection.

'Oh' she nearly dropped her cellphone in shock! 

Belle stared at the mildly racy pic unsure how to reply.

[ Show me ] she typed.

[ you sure you want to go down this road sweet Belle ] 

[ how far are you willing to take this?]

He replied.

Belle bit her lip staring at his last picture.how far? did she really want to take this little game that she unintentionally started.the ball was entirely in her court.what happens next is all up to her.

Deciding to be bit more reckless, and probably stupid.Belle sent him a reply.

[ getting cold feet Mr.gold? ] 

Her heart raced as she read his reply.

[ show me yours and I'll show you mine it's tit for tat dearie ]

[ you want to see my tits Mr.gold? ]

She playfully sent knowing damn well what he meant.

[ tease I want to see your cunt! ]

She giggled in amusement as she typed her reply.she was in fact teasing him.and she was quite enjoying making the cold standoffish Mr.gold squirm.

[ Mr. gold! use your words ] 

[ apologies sweet Belle ]

[ I want to see your pussy]

[ please ]

He quickly replied.

Belle anxiously tapped her fingers against her phone.was she really going to do this? send nudes to a highly shady Mr. gold when she had absolutely No idea what he would do with them after..well she had a pretty good idea what he was going to do,he'd made that much obvious.

That decided it,the very thought of him getting off on her picture sent a shiver through her.down to her very core.exciting her.

She quickly pulled down the teeny weeny bikini before she could change her mind.and took an awkward photo of her neatly trimmed coarse hair.sending it to him unfiltered.

[ now it's your turn Mr.gold ] she typed after receiving No further reply from him.

[ yes of course sweet Belle ]

He replied before sending her a picture of his uncovered hard cock!

Belle stared at the picture grinning like a loon and highly aroused.

[ sexy ] she texted back 

[ are you wet? Sweet Belle ]

She shifted from foot to foot suddenly realizing just how wet she was.

[ yes ]

[ show me ] 

[ show me your sweet wet pussy ]

Belle kicked her bikini bottoms off. her heart racing with excitement at his naughty request.

Laying down on the bathroom floor. Belle spread her legs open and with a shaky hand took a up close and personal picture of her very wet pussy and sent it to him.

He responded in kind,with a picture of his hand gripping his hard cock!

Belle blushed as she stared.actually, ogling the incredibly lewd picture of Mr. gold's cock.her hand absently stroking her inner thigh.pure heat filling her core with the naughty urge to touch herself when as if reading her thoughts.she received another text from him.

[ are you touching yourself sweet Belle? ] 

[ No ] she honestly replied.

[ please Belle touch your pussy ]

[ for me ] 

Belle bit her lip and gave into temptation.

His begging had turned her on more then it should have.

[ yes Mr. gold ] she had texted back before sticking her trembling fingers inside herself.

[ good girl I want to pat your pussy ]

[ I want to lick you all over with my tongue and taste your sweet cum ]

He texted and Belle felt her whole body shiver with the erotic image of Mr. gold eating her out!

[ I want to feel your dick inside me ]

She texted with her other hand while her fingers stoked her quivering folds.

[ oh sweet Belle ]

[ I'd put it anywhere you want! Fuck you long and hard ]

[ make you come screaming my name would you like that Belle? ]

[ yes ] was all she could manage to text back.her fingers were shaking as she neared her climax.

[ let me see you sweet Belle ]

He wanted another picture! Now! 

"greedy bastard." she bite out.

Spreading her fluttering folds.Belle sent him a shaky photo of her fingers inside her spasming pussy.

She came quickly after sending him the lewd picture of herself in state of orgasm.

She laid shaking on the bathroom floor.breathing heavily when she got another text from the greedy bastard. 

It was a snapshot of his thick white cum.spilled all over the floor of his shop.replying in kind.she sent him a pic of her sopping wet pussy.

[ tit for tat ] she texted.

Feeling a bit giddy from her orgasm.   
Belle decided to send him another picture.

She sent him a naughty picture of breast with her hard nipple exposed.

[ tease ] he had replied and she giggled at his response.

[ can I come over ] he texted after a few minutes.

[ Now? ] Belle replied as she was cleaning up.

[ No that would be too awkward ]

[ another time perhaps? ] 

After what they'd just did,she had to admit that would be incredibly awkward.but was he asking her out or just a booty call?

Deciding the best way to know.was to do the brave thing and ask him.

[ you mean like a date ] 

[ yes a date ]

[ if you want ] he replied.

[ ok maybe tomorrow or this weekend? ] she replied after thinking it over.they might as well at least have a drink together.she'd seen his cock after all,

[ I would like that ] he quickly replied.

[ Kay ] 

Belle sighed as she looked at her discarded micro mini crochet bikini bottoms on the floor.she would have to go shopping again for a new swimsuit.there was No way she would ever be able to wear it out of the house.not after what she'd done while wearing it.

Pity, it was really kind of cute.maybe she'd wear it again.but only for Mr. gold she thought with a pleased smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of sexting fics,


End file.
